Frozen Hope, Dark Future
by X Moonchik
Summary: A 1000 years in the future mutants have been wiped out but hope lies with a group of mutants frozen 1000 years earlier by Xavier & Magneto.What will hapen to them,Who is the dark figure watching.Revolves around some anti-xavier.
1. Profiles

**Author Notes: **Hello there.Still for some reason ff.net deleted my fic, so I went ahead and chose the character's.The people who got in should have recieved an e-mail from me.Only a few people didn't get in and the reason you guys didn't get in was not becase your character's weren't good.It was because I had too many character's so I sat for about 2 or 3 hours on Wednesday looking over all of the characters and in the end it was a very hard descion to make.To all who did sign up thank you as without there would be no fic.  
  
** Disclaimer:** Ok I'm only going to do this once.Gabriella Garcia belongs to me(X-Moonchik), Brittany Harrison belongs to Omni, Relm WoodHaven belongs to Loki Nightshade, Alexzandra West belongs to Kylia the Unicorn, Andriana Chavez belongs to Black Ice, Suzuka Mizuno belongs to SilentPegasus, Jade Brown belongs to XFreakett, Anthony Marks belongs to BAZZER, Amber Parrish belongs to star25801, Selina Katlitz belongs to Nightfan, Emmaline Kells belongs to Katherine, Teresa Lark belongs to Sabrin, Sid Iller Nicker belongs to Jdragon, Alexandra Mitchell belongs to Youth, Avery Brown belongs to krazy_chibi_katastrophe,Cassandra Jacobs belongs to phoenixdreams, Michael Golovko belongs to Sicay, Darius belongs to Jayman, Shady Lin belongs to Snow Illusion, Raykel Moon belongs to Jillybean, Jennifer Mandola belongs to ImagineGal, Gangs Rafter belongs to WritingMoose and Kaira Kitase belongs to Miss_Novelist.Ooooooo thank goodness that's over.I know there are two chracter's with the same first name but that is easily fixed.Kylia the Unicorn's character shall be known as Alex and Youth's character shall be known as Lex or Zee.  
  
No one shall use these character's without the authors permision and any of the Marvel character's who appear obiviously I don't own.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
**'Good'** or as I've called them the **X-Tremes**  
  
Gabriella Garcia **aka** Astral  
Adriana Chavez **aka** Black  
Amber Parrish **aka** Lightning  
Teresa Lark **aka** Joker  
Sid Iller Nicker **aka** Shadow Kick  
Alexandra Mitchell ( Lex or Zee) **aka** Current  
Cassandra Jacobs **aka** Arrow  
Shady Lin **aka** Spider  
Gangs Rafter **aka **Ricochet  
  
  
**'Bad'** or as I've called them the **Oblivions**  
  
Raykel Moon **aka** Lupus  
Brittany Harrison **aka **Nightmare  
Relm Woodhaven **aka** Siren  
Alexzandra West (Alex) **aka** Robo  
Suzuka Mizuno **aka** Twilight  
Jade Brown **aka** Mimic  
Anthony Marks **aka** Dominator  
Selina Katlitz **aka **Shade  
Emmaline Kells **aka** Flare  
Michael Golovko **aka** Daemon  
  
**'Neutral/Wild Card'**  
  
Avery Brown **aka **Detector  
Kaira Kitase **aka **Ivy  
Darius **aka** Mirage  
Jennifer Mandola **aka **Black Hawk  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
**'X-Tremes'**  
  
  
**Character Name:** Gabriella Garcia  
**Nick Name: **Gabby  
**Power:** Astral Projection and short range Telekinesis  
**Description:** She the X-Tremes leader.At 20 Gabby was one of the oldest frozen.She is 5:3ft in height and has long brown hair which reaches her mid back.Alluring brown eyes and a tan.She has a firery personality to boot.She is from Mexico and resents her father who left her family,when she was little, to be with another woman.  
  
**Character Name :** Adriana Chavez  
**Nick Name: **Adri  
**Power: **She has the power to make people go coulourblind and to remove a certain colour from the person's vision.  
**Descrption:** She is 17 and 5:5 in height.Her eyes are all white(because of her mutation) and she has shoulder length blonde hair.She is an easy-going friendly person and gets on well with people.She would also make a good mediator.  
  
**Character Name : **Amber Parrish  
** Nick Name: **doesn't have one  
** Power: **She can form lightning into any form she wants.She is immune to lightning attacks.  
** Descrption:** At 15 Amber was among the youngest frozen.She is 5:6, has wavy shoulder length brown hair and green eyes.Is shy at first towards people but eventually gets over it.Though once she has had caffine or sugar she gets very hyper.Gets on well with people unless they cross her friends.  
  
**Character Name : **Teresa Lark  
** Nick Name:** Terry  
** Power: **Invisibility.She can make herself and up to two other people inviible at one time.  
** Descrption:** At 13 Terry was the youngest to be frozen.She only stands at 4:11ft and wild but thankfully calm in a high crisis situation and hyper in a calm one.She does not mix well with sugar.She loves to joke and laugh.She also loves to tease loners.  
  
**Character Name : **Sid Iller Nicker or Sin as people call him for short.  
** Nick Name: **Prince Nicker, prince of shadows  
** Power: **Has the psionic ability to manipulat and create things from shadows.This includes suit/clothing etc.He can hold a person by their shadow.Also because of a spell he can call forth past fighters from his kingdom in the form of "shadow fighters".  
** Descrption:** He looks 18 but is really 30.It has to do with something in his races blood.He stands at 6:2 , well built with brown hair and deep blus eyes.He has travelled the world and met Xavier on his travels.He is the prince of a long forgotten kingdom and only agreed to be frozen as he thought his kingdom would be safe.He is from the Kingdom of the Godde and most woman see him as a brother.He carries his royal sword and has a tatoo of 4 dragons fighting with a large tree in the middle on his back.  
**  
Character Name: **Alexandra Mitchell  
**Nick Name: **Lex, Zee  
**Power: **Her power comes from 'the Current' it is an energy field that navigates throughout the universe.When she accesses it she harnesses molecular fusion to creat energy blasts in the form of whitish yellow glowing balls.She is not well trained in her power so blasts can emmerge when she is angered,excited etc.  
**Description:**She is 18 and is only 4:10ft though she claims to be over 5ft.She's thin and dancing she has done in the past has made her wiry body strong and slightly muscled.She has dark brown hair that sits just below her earlobe and brown eyes,she also wears black wire framed glasses.She is from Northen Ireland, is hyper with a sense of adventure and no caution.She will challenge every rule thrown at her,egotistical but once you get past that and her twisted sense of humour you'll find a good , loyal friend.  
  
**  
Character Name: **Cassandra Jacobs  
** Nick Name: **Cassie  
** Power: **Flying without wings and super strength.She doesnt like to use her strength offensivly for fear of hurting someone badly.  
** Description:** She is 17,from Montana,USA and had red/auburn hair that reaches her mid back with bright forest green eyes.She stands at 5:6ft.She is optamitic and good natured, she hates it when people take things too seriously, she is also very assertive.Only one thing will make her cower in fear,she has a paralyzing fear of wolves.This is because when she was 13 her and her 6 year old sister were attacked by a wolf.She lived but her sister did not.  
  
**  
Character Name: **Shady Lin  
** Nick Name: **doesn't have one  
** Power: **Can create web'like substance from her hands.She uses this as nets or tying people up.She can also stick to walls.  
** Description:** She is 17 and had golden blonde hair which she puts in a bun at the base of her neck.She wears all black because it looks good against her pale skin.She's from America and is optimistic and you'll always see her happy and can almost be described as hyper.She gets on well with people and has lots of friends.Her parents dies trying to save her from Mutant-Haters.  
  
**  
Character Name: **Gangs Rafter  
** Nick Name: **not got one  
** Power: **He can deflect other mutants powers by putting up a sheild the size of a trash can lid that looks like a dark rainbow.He can also deflect light, heat and lasers.Also he can put a deflection bubble below him allowing him to float upwards.He also has a small healing ability that can heal small cuts and wounds on others.He can't use it on himself.  
** Description:** He is 19, has dark hair and dark blue eyes.He is costantly watching over everyone else and is usually very happy.If suspicious of someone he'll go to great lengths to make sure they are okay.He's from a big city in Massachusetts and was abued as a child.  
  
  
**'Oblivions'**  
  
**  
Character Name: **Raykel Moon  
** Nick Name: **not got one  
** Power: **She has the power to shape shift into a large black wolf.When she does this any wolves in the area become under her control.In human form she has wolf like speed, agility and senses.  
** Description:** At 17 she is the oblivions undisclosed leader.She has black hair which reaches her shoulders and is fanned outwards.Grey eyes and a curvy body.She is proud and hates getting teased or beaten.Her descions are unefected by emotions unless a wolf is involved.Origionaly from Glasgow,Scotland she moved to Hong Kong when she was 7 and knowsCantonses and Mandarin.She gets on well with people but refuses to get close to anyone.She also lived in Tokyo for a while and learned how to speak Japanese.  
  
**  
Character Name: **Brittany Harrison  
** Nick Name: **Britt,Dream Catcher, Night, Dr Felks, Fuzz Fuzz and Fwuffy(she hates that)  
** Power: **She has the power to enter a sleeping person's mind.She can observer, interact,take any skills they have or download their mind(she rarly does this.)She can also alter her personal gravity allowing her to run up walls, levitate etc.  
** Description:** She is 16 but because of the few people she has downloaded she is mentally much older.She's 5:4ft and is covered in green fur.Her face, soles of feet and palms are not covered though.She has green hair but she dyes it blonde or brown and has dark bluse eyes.She also ahs a 3ft long prehensil tail with a rounded end.She is a bit of a loner and when she is not being serious she is almost child like.She is morbid and sarcastic with a grotesque sense of humour,She is hauted by the memories of the few people she has downloaded.  
  
**  
Character Name: **Relm Woodhaven  
** Nick Name: **doesn't have one  
** Power: **She has the power of the mystical siren as well as being a slight empath.She can make people feel a certain way through noise.She does not speak as she has trouble focosing her power on one thing so any noise she makes will effect everyone around her.  
** Description:** She is 17 and from Scotland.Is of an avergae height and skinny build.Her skin and waist length hair are white witha blueich tint.Her eyes are red but she covers them with contacts.She keeps herself distanced from people and her life/powers have hardened her to the owrld.Her inability to commuincate properly cut ger from human suppoer and compassion.She doesn't reall y have a good relationship with anyone.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Alexzandra West  
**Nick Name: **Alex  
**Power: **She can physically enter a machine and control it.  
**Description:** She is 18, she's 5:7ft and is of a normal build.She has short red hair, green eyes and pale skin.She was a one time a sweet caring girl but the genocide has given her a bitter hatred of mankind.She acts sweet to those mutants on her side and is a pyromaniac.She is very protective of those close to her.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Suzuka Mizuno  
** Nick Name: **Suzu  
** Power: **The power of water and ice.She prefers ice.During battle a jewel on her forehead glows and anything she touches will ice over.However if she abuses her powers she will begin to ice over.  
** Description:** She is 18, with prussian blue eyes. Her hair has two layers, the top layer is midnight black and reaches her shoulders and the bottem layer is gold, it reaches her hips.She has the build of a gymnast, is tanned with elf like ears, a dimond shaped jewel on her forehead and her skin is freezing to the touch. She gets bored by what surrounds her and is protective of those younger than her and her sense of honor is high.She was found in a river in Japan by a couple and they looked after her till she went out on her own.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Jade Brown  
** Nick Name: **Jadey (to annoy)  
** Power: **Can go inside mutants mind and take their power.( limited use...only lasts up to half a day)  
** Description:**She is 16, her hair is of medium length and is gelled to look spikey,it's dyed green and blue.She has a nose and belly button wring with a unique dress sense.She has a "I'm not a team player" personality.A loner who hates it when they are wrong and is stubborn with a short temper.She is from South Carolina and is cruel to her enemies.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Anthony Marks  
** Nick Name: **Toni, Mark  
** Power: **He has the power to take possession of other peoples body.He can control their powers if they are a mutant and look into their memories.While in possession his own body is open to attack.  
** Description:** He is 19, tall , muscular and is 6:2ft in height.He has short brown that is usually spiked and dark blue eyes.He is maipulative and willing to do anything to get what he wants but refuses to manipulate those who he is loyal to.He was raised in Washington,DC but his uncle was a mutant bounty hunter.He wishes to make up for his uncles deeds so he is not affraid to hurt humans.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Selina Katlitz  
** Nick Name: **Lina  
** Power: **At will she can cause memories to resurface and you reenact them in your mind.They may be good or bad.  
** Description:** She is 15 and was one of the youngest frozen.She is 5:2ft in height, supernaturally pale skin, black eyes with a white pupil but she usually wears contacts.Her fingernails are long and black.Her hair is long,heavily layered and hides pointed ears.She needs her privay and respects those of others, a firey temper and has a fierce loyalty to her cause.She was abbandoned as a bay and raised by the master of a college in England.She has a birthmark which glows when she uses her powers and she loves drawing.  
  
**Chracter Name:** Emmaline Kells  
** Nick Name: **Emmers  
** Power: **Empathic and can shoot fire flares from her hands.  
** Description:** She is 18, wavy shoulder length black hair with copper streaks, mocha brown eyes, she is tall and willowy.Was once sweet and sentimental but has been disallusioned by humanity and has becomes cool and aloof.She has a "kill or be killed" personality and tries not to make friends for a fear that they are gonna die sooner or later.She is loyal to her side and has a shimmering purple butterfly tatoo next to her belly button.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Michael Golovko  
** Nick Name: **not got one  
** Power: **He produces heat with his body normally uses his hands .This makes him able to withstand very high tempretures.  
** Description:** She is 19, 5:11ft,short natural brown hair that is always dyed blood red and dusty blue eyes.He is cynical and manipulative and hates the world.He would like nothing more than to see the entire extinction of the human race.He fights to kill, with no fear of death and doesn't relax around others as he is always expecting them to turn on him.He was orgionally from Chicago but his parents moved to Vladivostok,Russia when he was 2.  
  
**  
'Nuetral/Wild Cards'**  
  
**Chracter Name:** Avery Brown  
** Nick Name: **Ave, Browny (she lothes that)  
** Power: **Can tell if someone is lying and a limited telepathic ability.  
** Description:**She is 17, 5:10ft, thin light brown hair, bluse eyes and she has a skeletal look.She is shy , stubborn and sometimes rebellious.She ran away from her mother who was an alcholic and addicted to some drugs, she also suffered abuse from her.She has a tatoo of a rattlesnake on her cheek.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Kaira Kitase  
** Nick Name: **Kai  
** Power: **Control over plants  
** Description:** She is 18, 5:6ft in height, straight waist length green hair and black eyes.She's uaually peaceful and calm and prefers the outdoors.She was born in Japan but her parents died a month later and was adopted by a couple who has lost their children.She has a tatoo of a rose on her upper left arm.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Darius  
** Nick Name: **doesn't have one  
** Power: **Energy blast abilities.He can travel through shadows and darkness.   
** Description:** He is 25,5:8ft, black and has ice blue eyes.He is of a muscular build and is bald.He is very quiet and prefers to observe , when he does speak it is in dark riddles.There is a look in his eyes that tells you that he cannot be completely trusted.Not much else is known about him, he could be working for anyone and it almost seems like he is trying to instigate a war.He has the letter D tatooed on the back of his neck.  
  
**Chracter Name: **Jennifer Mandola  
** Nick Name:** Jenny  
** Power:** Can talk to birds  
** Description:** She is 17, 5:5ft, slender with tanned skin, black hair and black eyes.She normally wears her hair in ponytail braids.She has a somewhat dark personality and can only trust those who prove themselves to her.Once she trusts someone and views them as an ally, she is much more easygoing.Her mother was understanding of her when her powers surfaced.She has a 'sidekick' Peregrin Falco called Little Claw who she trusts more than anyone.  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Ohhhhhhh goodie the profiles are done.Now I only have to write the fic, which I'm told is hard.I'm not spellchecking this because of all the inventive names and pen names....so there is gonna be a fwe spelling mistakes.A big thank you to Jillybean for the title of the fic and for urging me to write this.( over MSN)The characters I chose were all very inventive and should work well within the fic itself.I am going to put some anti-xavier themes in this because I have a character I can work that theme with plus my 'muse' doesn't like Xavier.Oh and a big thanks again to anyone who signed up for this fic.It is dedicated to you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Vision and a Hunch

** _ Frozen Hope, Dark Future_  
**  
**  
Author Notes: **I now know why people who are doing these kinda fic say they are hard.Coz they are and this is me just starting the thing.Oh well I was the one who wanted to do it so I'll have to carry on with it.I'm determined to give this a good shot.So bear with me while I get this started and keep in mind that I have 23 author character's to fit in plus some of the MARVEL ones at the start.You character's may not be in the fic directly at the start and some character's may feature more than others but I'll try to give each character their own moment as I introduce them...I guess.The first few chapters are gonna be before the freezing, ya know how it came about, why it came about and how the mutants got chosen.Enough of my babbling so here goes nothing.  
  
For the disclaimer see previous chapter.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
_A Vision and a Hunch_  
  
  
She sat in a chair in the main room of her house in Caldacawt County. She stared out at nothing for she could not see.She used a white stick to get herself around.That stick was her eyes.She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad...something evil was coming.That feeling you get which you can't ignore and if you do it knaws at you till you pay attention to it.Circumstances for mutants had been getting progressively worse in the past few months.People were now learning of their existence and they were scared.Frightened that the mutants, however harmless they were, were going to wreak havoc on the world and them.Granted there were some mutants in the world who wanted to do just that.....wreak havoc and it was them who were going to bring destruction upon the world.The dreaded armageddon.Those mutants who used their gifts to take advantage over 'normal' humans would just make the distrust between mutants and humans stronger and much harder to disolve.There were some groups out there,however, who were trying to show humans that mutants were harmless and could be lived with in peace.  
Groups like the X-Men who were lead by Charles Xavier, but just how much Xavier could be trusted was an issue.She always felt that Xavier did much more than just mentor his students...much more.Some of the young people who lived at his Institute seemed a little.....robotic in their actions and maybe just a little too praising of him.She never would fully know or understand Xavier.There was a part of her that told her to stay away.A part of her that said he could and should not be trusted.Of course she was just going by what she had seen of him and heard from Mystique as well as some other people.  
The Brotherhood of Mutants on the other hand had slightly different and perhaps more realistic views than Charles Xavier or his X-Men.The Brotherhood were lead by a mysterious man named Magnes or Mangneto as he was known to many.Magneto had the view and belief that humans and mutants would never be able to live together in peace.That a war was coming and that they should prepare.Of course Xavier dismissed this as being ridiculous and the 'normal' humans just needed to learn to understand mutants.  
She wished that she could believe in Xavier's idealistic views as the outcome would naturally be better but her head told her that would never happen.Most likely the realist views of Magneto would come to pass.When the realist views did come true and they would,she hoped that mutants would be ready.  
Another reason for her to doubt Xavier's true intentions was she had looked after a girl for Mystique for many years.The girl had been with the Brotherhood for a while but had suddenly switched to Xavier's side.This had been because she had found out that Mystique has been lying to her.It _was_ true to say that Mystique had lied to the girl but for her to change her mind so suddenly seemed a little strange.Irene often wondered if Xavier had a role to play in Rogue switching sides but she couldn't be sure.  
It was then that Irene was hit with a vision.Her body went into a precognitive stance as images flashed through her mind.What she saw terrified her and made her blood run cold.Images of bloodbaths in the street, mutants being killed for no reason, televised executions taking place, laws being passed.Laws that if you were a mutant gave you no _human_ rights what so ever.With each new image her terror grew.It manifested itself and multiplied.When the vision she had got finally stopped she found herself sweating slightly with warm tears running down her face.She was panting from the force at which the vision had taken her and her head was pounding from the onslaught.  
She had to tell someone about what she had seen.Her visions normally came true and she hoped to god that this one didn't but something told her otherwise.A voice at the back of her head told her that what she saw would happen and start to happen soon.If any trace of mutants was to remain in existence she had to act quickly.She knew of two people who could possibly save at least some mutants and give them another chance.Even though one of those two could not be fully trusted it was the mutant race's last hope.  
  
  
_To be continued......_  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
**Author Notes:**So how was the first chapter.Did you like it was it good,bad.Tell me what you think so far in the review.No flames please.....give me constructive critasium instead cause that way I can try and fix what's wrong.The plan was to get the first chapter done sooner buuuuut New Year celebrations got in the way.  
Um on Irene's power.I know she was a precognitive to some extent but I wasn't sure how her power worked so I used the way that Phoebe from Charmed precognitive power works....kind of did.Hope that's ok with you guys.   
Well I think I'll hopefully update the fic weekly but that depends on how much school work I have.Well I need to plan out how the next chapter is gonna be.L8R  
  
X-Moonchik  
  



	3. Completion and a Dark Shadow

**Author Notes: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter.Lets just hope that the fic keeps going strong.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
Xavier sat in the study of his large Intstitute.He had just received a rather disturbing phone call from a precognitive named Irene.She was the woman who had looked after Rogue in Caldacawt County before she had joined the X-Men.She had seemed very upset.She had told him about a vision she just had.About it's hours and what was in store for the mutant race.  
That all very tragic but Xavier could not help thinking that he could use this to his advantage.Afterall he had **many** people working for him and under his control.He was sure that he could get someone in the government to fund his project to save a group of mutants.Of course it would all have to be kept very secrative.Even kept from his students.Although few of them would notice as most of the were either under his control or he had made sure they had the upmost loyalty to him.  
For his plan to take shape he would have to get in contact with his life long friend and enemy.  
  
  
Magnas or Magneto as most new him paced the main room of the large building that was his base of operations.Irene had just been in contact with him.She was the one who worked for one of his longest serving _followers_, Mystique.Irene had just received a powerful vision.The vision's subject worried him greatly.  
He had released that a war between humans and mutants was brewing but he never thought that it would come this quickly or have such dire consquences.The entire mutant race would be wiped out in the most terrifying of ways.It would show the darkest side to human nature imaginable.Something had to be done about it.At least some aspect of mutants had to be saved.  
This would have to be done quickly and secretively if there was any chance for mutants to survive.He had to get in contact with Charles but Magnus feared for his friend and enemy's sanity.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Xavier sat in the secluded spot in Bayville where he and Magneto had agreed to meet.He was thinking about his plans and how they had to be executed.  
"Hello Charles" A voice from behind him said.  
"Magnus, it's good to see you," Xavier new that Magneto had been there before he had uttered one word to him.It was _one_ of the advantages to being a telepathy.  
"Charles we must discuss the seriousness of the situation.Irene is rarely wrong with her visions,"Magneto said with an air of urgency in his voice.  
"I know Magnus, I know.What do you propose we do,"Xavier asked inquisitively but he already had an idea of what Magnus was going to suggest.  
"I have a lab in Antartica.We could work there.Although it may take us many years to come up with a solution.By then the infractions against mutants will have already started."  
"Yes we must begin imeadiatly."Xavier agreed but he had his own reasons for saving some aspect of the mutant race.  
"Charles you know that it will mean leaving your Institute behind.You will have to get someone else to look after it.Perhaps Ororo or maybe even Logan," Magneto suggested.  
"Yes, yes it will,"Xavier said.He hadn't thought what would happen to his Institute while he was away.He didn't want to give up his students.He had worked on them for to long but 'sacrifices must be made for the greater _ good _' he thought to himself.  
"I shall leave the Institute in the care of Ororo.I'm sure the students will manage without me."  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the secluded depths of Antarctica, in a lab which had been carefully dug deep under the ice of the land Xavier and Magneto worked for many years to come up with something that would save at least some aspect of the mutant race.  
  
**_15 years later_**  
  
"Well Magnus we finally did it.....after all these years we finally completed the pods," A very weary Xavier said to an equally weary looking Magneto.  
"That we did Charles and it has been a lot of hard work.Now we must contact the mutants we have chosen,"Mageto pointed out.  
'Yes _we _must'Xavier thought to himself, smiling inwardly.His plan would work out.He just had to get in contact with one of his followers.The follower that needed no controlling to have the same views as Xavier.He wanted to bring darkness willingly.The follower was one of those who were going to be frozen.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He walked through the twisting, dark, maze like corridors of Magneto's laboratory, on his way to talk to Xavier. His ice blue eyes shinning out in the darkness.The dark did not bother him.He felt as though he was one with it and wanted others to join him in it.He looked like a large dark shadow as he walked.Most that if they had met on a dark night would have feared the dark,quiet figure.They may have had reason to.Not much was known about him...only he knew himself.It amused him how people would clear a path for him as he walked down the blood stained streets.Even those who were mutant haters or hunters were wary of him.  
He had been told about what was happening in Magneto's lab and knew about what was planned.He was to be one of the frozen.The freezing would begin soon and he was here to prepare for it.How the others would fear him.The future is going to be interesting....very interesting, he thought to himself.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Xavier wheeled himself out of the shadows and looked skepticly at the figure who stood in front of him,half in darkness.  
"You know why I asked to meet with you,".The figure in front of him simply nodded in recognition.  
"Then you are aware of what I wish you to do when you are un-frozen,"Xavier said in a dark tone.  
This time the figure did not just simply nod.He stepped out further from the shadows and spoke,"Yes,I will observe the other mutants and watch as the darkness consumes them"  
"Well that is one was to put what you're going to do.Now go, I have prepared a room for you the others should be arriving shortly," Xavier instructed.  
As the figure merged with the shadows and disappeared from the room, Xavier smiled inwardly.Yes his plan was going to work and he revelled in that thought.He may be too old to be frozen himself but knew his work would be continued in the future.  
  
_To be continued....  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~_  
  
**Author Notes:**Sorry for taking so long to get this up.Blame school, an english essay and a muse that abandoned me for a few days.The english essay I've still to complete but it doesn't have to be in for a week or soHmmmm I'm not sure about this chapter.It didn't quite go the way I wanted it to...so tell what it's like please.Yay I introduced the first character only another 22 to and I think they'll start to appear next chapter.Lets just hope I dont come down with the thing that some of my friends have got.Well L8R  
  
X-Moonchik  
  
  



	4. Introductions

****

Author Notes : Hey there people. Sorry for not updating in like a month but I've been ill a couple of times and missed school. I had the lovely thing of writer's block, don't we all just love writer's block. Ok on with the story.

****

Disclaimer : See chapter 1

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Emmaline Kells sat on the plane that was taking her to her new home in Antarctica. She sat in a rather large comfy chair thinking about her life in general. Basically she lived a life of uncertainty, never knowing if someone she cared about was gonna be killed in genocide currently taking place. Many people in her life had been killed; those many people had either been a mutant or were accessioned with them in some. Even those who weren't mutants were wrongly accused this lead to their death. 

The reason she sat thinking about this was she was on her way to safety. She was escaping all of the violence and executions in the street. Her parents were rich. She had led the life of luxury but now she didn't really see a point to her life. All of the people she knew were gonna get killed one way or another. The best way she thought not to get hurt was not to get close to anyone but that was hard when you were living in a world where someone you knew died everyday.

In fact the only reason she was going to be saved was because of her parents money and connections. They had got in contact with a man called Xavier. Emmaline had no idea who he was; all she knew was that he had accepted her to be frozen as a last attempt to save the mutant race. But she suspected that Xavier had profited out of her being chosen. Her parents were willing to do anything to save their daughter in the hope that she would live on.

Emmaline came out of her train of thought and looked out of the window next to her. Far off in the distance a snowy wasteland had just appeared over the horizon line. She guessed that was where the laboratory was located. This place was gonna be her home for a long time...a very long time.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He walked into the room a large duffel bag slung over his shoulder. Looking round he surveyed the large room and took it in. There were lots of long tubes and he assumed these to be the pods he was told about. There were two other people in the room. They were sitting at opposite ends glaring at each other. One of the girls had shoulder length black hair and grey eyes. He found it hard to tear his gaze away from her to look at the other girl. The second girl was slightly older looking and was tanned in appearance. Her hair was brown and long; it seemed to reach half way down her back. While he was looking at her she took her gaze off of the other girl and looked directly at her. Gangs found himself getting lost in her eyes. They were dark deep brown and seemed to draw him in. As if he was looking into the depths of her soul. Soon she turned her attention back to the younger girl sitting across from her.

The tension was thick and he could feel it. You could cut it with a knife if you wanted to. These two obliviously hadn't got off to a great start. That wasn't good as far a Gangs new they'd be spending a long time here so it would help if they at least were mutual to each other.

He set off across the large grey room, covering the expanse to the two girls quickly. He reached the one with alluring eyes first. He cleared his throat so that she would look at him.

"Hey, I'm Gangs Rafter and looks as if we're going to be spending a lot of time together in the future. Well from what I've been told it looks that way," He said in the friendliest voice he could. He didn't want to seem to forward or eager. After all he needed to make friends here. The girl didn't reply or even react straight away. She just sat and looked at him. Her eyes seemed to be searching his face for something. 'Oh know' he thought, I've offended her in some was but just as Gangs had muttered that to himself a large smile spread across her tanned face.

"Hi Gangs, I'm Gabriella Garcia but call me Gabby. It's nice to meet you. You seem like an okay guy from what I can tell," She replied with her usual vigour.

As she introduced herself Gangs noticed that she had a slight accent. From what he could tell it had a Mexican edge to it. She seemed and acted friendly enough and was possibly around his age. She stood up and held out her hand. She was around 5"3 in height and came up to Gang's shoulder. He obliged by taking her hand in his and shaking it.

Gabby liked this guy already. He had that sort of air about him that said she could trust him. This was a good thing as usually she was weary around males. Ever since her father left she had been distrusting of other men. As someone she knew once put it she had father issues and guys issues. That friend had long since gone though. Killed while trying to get food to survive. She had been there but had gotten away. That was when being a mutant had its advantages. She had used her powers to get away. Telekinetically stopping any bullets from hitting her, she had escaped to the edge of town and hid there until they stopped looking for her. Gabriella came out of her world when she heard Gangs speak.

"Gabby, hello," He snapped his fingers in front of him. She has been quiet for the past few minutes, staring out at nothing and he was getting worried, "Gabby you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head as if to clear it. "On um yeah, I'm fine."

"What were you thinking about," He inquired? Gangs was curious, he didn't want to see her look so upset.

"Nothing important," Gabby replied quickly.

Gangs took this as a sign that the subject was to be dropped and naturally he did do. He didn't want to push her away sfter only just meeting her.

Silence came over the room again as Gabby and Gangs looked around the room trying not to make eyes contact with each other. It was then that the silence was broken by another voice.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend Gabby?"

It was the other girl who had been in the room when Gangs arrived. He had totally forgotten about her. He looked over at Gabby and saw anger flash over her face quickly but it vanished as quick as it came and her complexion went back to normal. Although the anger didn't quite leave her eyes as she stared at the darker haired girl.

The girl took another step towards them her eyes on Gabby the whole way. Eventually she reached Gangs who had positioned himself in front of Gabby slightly. He hadn't even realized he was doing this but he had a strange feeling about this girl. As if she couldn't be trusted. Something about her told him this but he couldn't quite place it.

The girl now stood before him, she was slightly taller than Gabby and stared up at him with piercing grey eyes.

"Hey there, since Gabby is rudely not introducing us I'll do it myself;" She gave Gabby a pointed glare as she said this. "I'm Raykel Moon; it's nice to meet you. So where are you from?"

Gangs looked her over suspiciously as she spoke but it was better to talk to her in a civilised manner than run the risk of starting a fight. "Massachusetts, other than that there's nothing really to tell," He smiled as he answered, trying to remain friendly. "And you," Gangs thought it best to find out as much about her as her could.

"Me, well I'm originally from Glasgow but I moved to Hong Kong and later to Japan. I know a number of foreign languages;" Raykel said this with pride to him. She was very proud if where she came from and her heritage in general but mentioning Japan opened old wounds for her. When she resided in Japan the man she loved and been brutally killed. It had upset her greatly and she still hadn't quite got over it. She kept the one thing that meant the most to her. It had great sentimental value to her; it was the charmed he had given her as a present. The charm kept her memories strong and him alive in her heart.

"Ah I see you've met," A tall man with white hair spoke. Next to him was a bald man in a wheelchair also approached? The three mutants could only assume that these men were Xavier and Magneto for they had never formally met the two great mutants that would save their lives.

"If you would like to come with us there are others who you must meet," This time it was the bald man who spoke.

Gangs had an uneasy feeling about him. It was the look in his eyes; they had an air of untruth about them.

"Gangs you needn't worry. I'm not dangerous; you can trust me," As Xavier spoke the corners of his mouth rose into an evil looking smile.

The three mutants looked at each other in shock. The bald one was a mind reader, a telepath. When he had reassured Gangs it was as if he had been monitoring what they were thinking.

Magneto broke into the silence, "Don't be too shocked. Charles is indeed a telepath. The greatest to have ever walked the Earth. Now if you would like to follow us, more mutants have arrived and I'm sure you are all eager to meet them," The tall man with white hair who was now clearly Magneto told them. The three of them complied and followed Magneto and Xavier through the large heavy metal doors into the corridor and to where the others who had arrived were.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Darius watched the scene unfold in front of him from a dark corner of the room. Nether of the three mutants had noticed. Although the male seemed to have perhaps sensed something but he couldn't be sure. 

The unspoken feud between to two females had amused him. They had sat staring at each other for a good ten minutes before the male had joined them and broke the silence.

Out of all of them the girl with black hair seemed more seseptible to the darkness. 'But no matter' he thought to himself. They would all fall to the darkness at one point. It would be sooner rather that later for some of them. But eventually they would all join him and he looked forward to that day indeed.

He uttered this to himself as disappeared into the shadows. If someone entered the room it would have been as if he was never there. The dark shadows concealed him well and these shadows would envelop the world.

__

to be continued

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

****

Author Notes : Some of this chapter was written without a muse so if parts of it are kinda weird that's why. Hope you guys enjoyed that. Review please and tell me what you think. I welcome suggestions and I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll try and get it up as soon as possible. School is gonna be hectic over the next few weeks.

L8R

X-Moonchik


End file.
